prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT Takeover: Portland
NXT TakeOver: Portland was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT brand. It took place on February 16, 2020 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental territory NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by WWE for all of their NXT live WWE Network specials. Storylines The card included matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters to build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the NXT brand. Storylines are produced on the NXT television program. On the January 15 episode of NXT, Bianca Belair won the women's battle royal to earn a NXT Women's Championship match against Rhea Ripley at TakeOver: Portland. On the December 18, 2019 episode of NXT, it was announced that there would be a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. The tournament began on the January 8 episode of NXT. At Worlds Collide, it was revealed that the winner of the tournament would receive a NXT Tag Team Championship match at Takeover: Portland. The finals of the tournament took place on the January 29 episode of NXT which saw The BroserWeights (Matt Riddle and Pete Dunne) defeated Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake and Zack Gibson) and would face The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) for the titles. At TakeOver: WarGames, Dakota Kai would attack her teammate Tegan Nox as Kai was scheduled to enter the cage, turning heel. As a result, Kai was forced to leave and Nox was ruled unable to compete. On the January 15 episode of NXT, Kai would eliminate Nox (who returned after short hiatus due to a storyline injury) during the women's battle royal. Due to the animosity between Kai and Nox, they would face each other in a match on January 29 episode of NXT, which Nox would win after hitting Kai with knee brace and followed up by The Shiniest Wizard move on her. Later, a rematch between the two was scheduled and made as a street fight at TakeOver: Portland. Match Preview Results ; ; *Keith Lee © defeated Dominik Dijakovic to retain the NXT North American Championship *Dakota Kai defeated Tegan Nox in a Street Fight *Finn Bálor defeated Johnny Gargano *Rhea Ripley © defeated Bianca Belair to retain the NXT Women's Championship *The BroserWeights (Matt Riddle & Pete Dunne) defeated The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship *Adam Cole © defeated Tommaso Ciampa to retain the NXT Championship Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic bracket | RD2=Semifinals NXT | RD3=Final (January 29) | team-width=225px | RD1-team1= Imperium (NXT UK) | RD1-score1=Pin | RD1-team2= The Forgotten Sons (NXT) | RD1-score2=5:08 | RD1-team3= The BroserWeights (NXT) | RD1-score3=Pin | RD1-team4= Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster (NXT UK) | RD1-score4=18:20 | RD1-team5= Grizzled Young Veterans (NXT UK) | RD1-score5=Pin | RD1-team6= Alex Shelley and Kushida (NXT) | RD1-score6=12:00 | RD1-team7= Gallus (NXT UK) | RD1-score7=Pin | RD1-team8= The Undisputed Era (NXT) | RD1-score8=8:51 | RD2-team1=Imperium | RD2-score1=Pin | RD2-team2='The BroserWeights (NXT)' | RD2-score2=11:23 | RD2-team3='Grizzled Young Veterans (NXT UK)' | RD2-score3=Pin | RD2-team4=The Undisputed Era (NXT) | RD2-score4=13:00 | RD3-team1='The BroserWeights (NXT)' | RD3-score1=Pin | RD3-team2=Grizzled Young Veterans (NXT UK) | RD3-score2=17:39 }} Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * [ NXT TakeOver: Portland at WWE.com] * [ NXT TakeOver: Portland on WWE Network] * [ NXT TakeOver: Portland on WWE Network] * [ NXT TakeOver: Portland Pre-Show at CAGEMATCH.net] * NXT TakeOver: Portland at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2020 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover Category:2020 events Category:Events with Street Fights